religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Stigmata (religie)
thumb|200px|right|Franciscus van Assisi Stigmata is een uit het Grieks afkomstig woord; van στιγμα, wat "(brand)merk" betekent. Een andere betekenis is "schandvlek". In beide betekenissen komt het woord stigma in het Nederlands voor. De meervoudsvorm is stigma's of stigmata. Dit artikel handelt onder meer over de religieuze betekenis. Zie stigma voor de algemene betekenis. Stigmata zijn rode plekken, zweren of al dan niet bloedende wonden die optreden bij christelijk religieuzen, op de plaatsen van de verwondingen die, volgens de Bijbel (en iconografie), werden toegebracht aan het lichaam van Jezus tijdens zijn kruisiging. Er zijn vele meldingen van gevallen waarbij mensen stigmata "kregen" aan handen en/of voeten. Sommigen denken dat gevallen van stigmata duiden op een wonder, terwijl ook gevallen van oplichterij bekend zijn. Het "ontvangen" van de stigmata wordt stigmatisatie genoemd. Soms wordt in plaats van het woord stigmata ook de term "kruiswonden" of "de wond(er)tekenen Gods" gebruikt. De plaats en aard van de stigmata verwijzen naar de (medisch onjuist geachte) intense bloedingen uit de handen en voeten van Jezus toen hij aan het kruis werd genageld. In werkelijkheid kunnen stigmata aan handen geen verband hebben met de kruisiging van Jezus, met name omdat de handen anatomisch niet geschikt zijn om het lichaamsgewicht bij kruisiging dragen. Matthew W Maslen & Piers D Mitchell, Medical theories on the cause of death in crucifixion, Journal of the Royal Society of Medicine, 2006 99: 185-188 Onderzoek door Prof.dr. B. Smalhout, voormalig hoogleraar anesthesiologie en hoofd Instituut voor Anesthesiologie Rijksuniversiteit Utrecht (digitaal raadpleegbaar artikel uit de Telegraaf van 30 maart 1985) Geschiedenis Door de eeuwen hebben zich meer dan 500 gevallen van stigmatisatie voorgedaan, waarbij soms in de christelijk religieuze opvatting wordt gemeend dat de getroffenen dezelfde wonden vertoonden als Jezus. Het eerst bekende geval deed zich voor in het jaar 1222 bij Stephen Langton uit Engeland. Franciscus van Assisi had de wonden voor het eerst in 1224 in La Verna in Italië. Zeer bekend zijn Therese Neumann en Pater Pio (1887-1968). In België kent men nog Maria van Oignies, Christina Mirabilis en de heilige Elisabeth van Spalbeek (1247 - 1313), een zuster uit de abdij van Herkenrode, die de bekendste is. Haar feestdag is op 21 oktober en haar beenderen liggen in Dinant begraven. Recentelijk zou zich ook stigmatisatie hebben voorgedaan bij Broeder Roque (1968-1996), een Colombiaans lid van The Sons Of The Sons Of The Mother Of God uit Villavicencio (Colombia) en Lilian Bernas uit Canada die beweert zijn eerste stigmatisatie in 1992 te hebben meegemaakt. Verklaring In zijn artikel Hospitality and Pain behandelt de christelijke theoloog Ivan Illich het fenomeen van de stigmata. Hij beschrijft het ontstaan van door hem echt geachte stigmata als volgt: "Compassie met Christus... het geloof is zo sterk en diep ingeworteld dat de gelovige de intense pijn van de kruisiging zelf ervaart". Zijn verklaring houdt in dat volgens hem een stigmatisatie zich voordoet bij iemand die exceptioneel sterk gelooft en een immense drang heeft zich te identificeren met het lijden van Christus. Zelfverminking Er zijn in de geschiedenis gevallen bekend waarbij mensen met stigmata toegaven deze wonden zelf toegebracht te hebben. Zo gaf Magdalena de la Cruz (1487-1560) toe dat zij iedereen bedrogen had. Een dergelijke vorm van zelfverminking wordt in verband gebracht met hersenafwijkingen. Sommigen die een stigmatisatie nabootsen lijden aan het Münchhausensyndroom (een intense roep naar aandacht). Mensen die lijden aan Münchhausen pijnigen zichzelf of simuleren een ziekte in de hoop in het ziekenhuis te geraken, waardoor ze worden voorzien van aandacht en zorg. Anderen bootsen de stigmata na in de wetenschap dat sommigen met deze aandoening heilig verklaard zijn door de Paus. Op die manier pogen ze erkenning te vergaren. Een nagebootste stigmatisatie geneest op natuurlijke wijze. Moderne cultuur De stigmata worden regelmatig gebruikt in films: * Agnes of God (1985), met Meg Tilly en Jane Fonda * Like a Prayer (1989), muziekvideo van Madonna * Stigmata (1999), met Patricia Arquette en Gabriel Byrne * The Butterfly Effect, het personage Evan simuleert een stigmatisatie om hulp te krijgen van zijn religieuze celgenoot * The Exorcism of Emily Rose, de hoofdpersoon krijgt de stigmata * I Know Who Killed me de hoofdpersongages gespeeld door Lindsay Lohan krijgen stigma * Stigmata (1999), de hoofdpersoon krijgt zeer ernstige stigmata terwijl zij niet gelovig is. Ook in enkele televisieseries kwamen stigmata voor: * The X-Files aflevering "Revelations" (aflevering 3.11, uitgezonden in 1995). Een jonge jongen, gespeeld door Kevin Zegers, krijgt stigmata * In de serie Chrono Crusade ontwikkelt Rosette Christopher de stigmata * In een aflevering van Picket Fences is Adam Wylie gezegend met de stigmata en de gave om mensen miraculeus te genezen * Een aflevering van Nip/Tuck bevat een vrouw die beweert aan stigmata te lijden. Zie ook * Therese Neumann - Geertrui van Oosten * Ian Wilson (auteur) Externe links * Artikel over stigmata op DermAtlas * Hollywoodproductie over dit thema * Sint-Elisabeth van Spalbeek en Hadewijch * Sint-Elisabeth van Spalbeek * alle info van de Stichting Bedevaartweb over stigmatisten Referenties * Vita Elizabeth sanctimonialis in Erkenrode, Ordinis Cisterciensis, Leodiensis dioecesis," in Catalogus codicum hagiographicorum Bibliothecae regiae Bruxellensis, Subsidia hagiographica 1, vol 1, pt. 1 (Brussels, 1886), 346-47 and 362-78. Dit werk is gebaseerd op de 15de eeuwse Codex signatus no 2864-71; "Liber monasterii Rube‘vallis in Zonia prope Bruxellam" (p. 346). * "Mary of Oignies and Christini the Marvelous, and Medieval Heresy," Mystics Quarterly 14 (1988), 186-96. Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Drager stigmata ca:Estigma (religió) cs:Stigmata da:Stigmatisation de:Stigmatisation en:Stigmata eo:Stigmato es:Estigma (milagro) fa:استیگماتا fi:Stigmatisaatio fr:Stigmates he:סטיגמטה hr:Stigma (rana) hu:Stigma id:Stigma it:Stigmate ja:聖痕 ko:성흔 mk:Стигма no:Stigmata pl:Stygmat (religia) pt:Estigma (Cristo) ru:Стигматы simple:Stigmata sk:Stigmatizácia sl:Stigme sq:Stigmata sr:Стигма (рана) sv:Stigmatisering th:แผลศักดิ์สิทธิ์ tr:Stigmata uk:Стигмати zh:聖痕